


Oldtown

by RedCreamQueen



Series: Toy [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCreamQueen/pseuds/RedCreamQueen
Summary: Robb’s second semester of college saw him move out of the regular dorms and into a student apartment.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Robb Stark
Series: Toy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Oldtown

* * *

Robb’s second semester of college saw him move out of the regular dorms and into a student apartment that he shared with three other people. They each had their own bedrooms and bathrooms. They also shared a kitchen and a common room. The arrangement was much better than being in a cramped room with a single roommate. Even regular dorms at the top university in Westeros were still undesirable. Robb hardly ever saw his roommates, though. For the most part they stayed in their rooms, only leaving for the kitchen and class. In the interest of keeping things cordial, Robb had bought a few pizzas and beers to share with them on a Friday night they all happened to be home. So every now and then, someone would do something nice like that.

On a Friday in March, Robb was the only one in the apartment. Still, he stayed in his room, trying to study. It was proving to be hard because his mind kept wandering. He missed the North. The last time Robb had been home was over Christmas break. He’d spent most of it with his family and friends. The night before he was to fly back to Oldtown, he went to the Bolton estate. The memory of the encounter stirred his loins and he shifted in his desk chair.

It did not take him long to realize that with his sudden horniness, he would not be able to continue studying. Instead, he grabbed his iPad and carried it to his bed. Despite his wholesome persona, Robb did enjoy the odd porn flick every now and then. Usually, it was just to get off. He had been working too hard at the beginning of the semester to really do much of it anyway.

Before he could bring a video up, he was alerted of a new text from an unfamiliar number. Raising a red eyebrow, he opened it. There was the name of a restaurant along with a time. Thankfully, whoever sent it had at least signed it. _DreadfortB?_ he thought. From history he recalled that there had been a holdfast in the North once named the Dreadfort. If memory served, it had belonged to... _The Boltons_. Robb immediately got up.

* * *

The restaurant, a posh Volantene establishment located inside an even swankier hotel, was only a few blocks from Robb’s apartment so he walked. After giving the maitre d’ his name, Robb was led to the upper floor of the restaurant. It was much quieter and there were fewer people. The tables were spaced out and booths lined the far wall. He spotted Roose well before the maitre d’ led him there.

“Your guest has arrived, Mr. Bolton.” The maitre d’ gestured for Robb to sit. Then she was gone.

Robb took a seat in the booth. Roose had not acknowledged him. He was cutting into his grilled salmon covered with sweet beets. “What are you doing in Oldtown?” Robb asked after a few minutes of silence. He felt awkward and definitely under-dressed in the swank restaurant. He was surprised he had even been let in. It must have been Roose’s request. There was no doubt in his mind that otherwise the place wouldn’t let someone dressed in joggers and a t-shirt inside.

Roose finally looked at Robb and assessed his attire. “I see your sense of style has not gotten any better,” he intoned. “Why I’m here has nothing to do with you.” He returned to eating his dinner in silence. Robb knew not to say anything else. He would just have to wait until Roose was finished.

It took the older man 20 minutes to finish his dinner. He tossed a few bills on the table. Robb watched him rise from the booth and walk off. He hurried to catch up with him. He followed him out of the restaurant and into the hotel lobby. It was relatively cleared of people due to the later hour. No one spared the odd duo a glance. They took an elevator up to the 63rd floor. Robb continued to follow quietly as Roose led him into a suite.

He found himself in one of the executive suites in the hotel. Robb closed the door behind him and glanced around. He stood in the middle of what appeared to be the living room. He heard motion behind him and saw Roose removing his suit jacket and unbuttoning his cuff links. Robb opened his mouth to say something but Roose beat him to it.

“Go to the bedroom and take off your clothes,” he said plainly. Then he disappeared into the kitchen.

Robb narrowed his eyes but did as he was told. He found the bedroom and walked inside. The room was spotless and hardly looked lived in. Robb stepped out of his shoes and took off his hoodie. His shirt followed and then his joggers and socks. He left his pristine white briefs on. Being with Roose was the only time he ever wore such underwear. The man seemed to have a weird fetish for them. Apparently he liked to watch Robb pleasure himself in them while shoving his own cock down the student’s throat. Robb thought it strange, but he did not have much room to talk considering how much he got off on having his face fucked. He stood in front of the bed and waited. Roose eventually came in and stood in front of Robb. Robb was about to get on knees when Roose shook his head.

“On the bed,” he ordered. Confused, Robb walked around him and crawled up on the bed. He turned and sat facing Roose. “On your stomach. Put your ass up.” Roose walked away.

It finally dawned on Robb what Roose was going to do. Roose had only allowed him to suck him off, despite previously mentioning fucking him. But the last time they were together, Roose had bent him over a sofa and fucked him with a pool cue. Robb had been both surprised and appalled that he had liked it. The sharp then dull pain of his hole being stretched and unimaginable pleasure of his prostate being stimulated sent him careening over the edge in minutes.

He moved slowly so as not to seem too eager. He heard Roose moving about behind him but did not look back. Robb was never to look at Roose unless he was told to.

Roose would never tell him, but Robb had a very nice ass. It was round and perky. Robb himself was slim but well-built. The last vestiges of his boyhood had disappeared as he’d filled out over the last few months. His thighs and arms were more defined. The sun in Oldtown had done him some good, giving his usually pale complexion a nice tanning. His red curls were even a bit longer and more shaggy than they’d been in the winter. Perfect for pulling.

“Scoot back,” Roose commanded. Robb complied quickly and silently. Roose watched his ass move as he did so. His cock stirred to life and he sipped his wine watching him. Robb came to a stop when he bumped into Roose. He mumbled an apology and crawled forward a little more so that only his feet hung off. Roose sat his wine down and picked up the tube of lube sitting on the bed. After placing some on his fingers, he used his free hand to pull Robb’s briefs to the side. He ran his slicked fingers down Robb’s crack before settling around his hole. Robb tensed. ”Relax, boy.”

Robb made fists and hung his head. He tried to release the tension but it was hard. After a few deep breaths, he relaxed. Roose’s finger circled his hole, wetting it with the lube. The thin tip up until til his first knuckle slipped in easily. Roose moved it back and forth, making small circular motions at the same time. After a minute or so of that, he went deeper and repeated the motions. Robb gasped when he felt a second finger attempt to squeeze its way in. Roose worked it inside despite Robb’s periodic tensing.

“This ass was made to take cock.” Roose shoved a third finger in, making Robb groan. He scissored and stretched. Then he stopped. Robb felt Roose step away for a second. The sound of his pants falling to the floor made Robb’s cock twitch. Then Roose was back closer to him. He pulled his briefs over his ass so roughly that Robb heard the fabric stretch. Roose pulled them down Robb’s legs and he lifted up so that they could be taken off completely. Roose reached forward and held them next to Robb’s face. Robb opened his mouth and he stuffed them inside.

Roose pressed down on Robb’s lower back until Robb lowered himself into a frog position. In this position, his ass was level with Roose’s cock. Roose rubbed his slick tip up and down Robb’s crack. Then he held Robb’s cheeks apart. His cock settled against his hole. Roose remained still for a moment, then pushed the head in. Even though Robb was well-prepped, it still hurt. It felt different from the pool cue. The cue had been completely smooth. Roose’s cock was textured and thicker. He pushed in slowly and Robb groaned with his underwear in his mouth. Soon, Roose was completely seated inside him. He pulled back and pushed back in, beginning a steady and powerful rhythm.

The Stark desperately wanted to touch himself. Roose has forbidden him from doing so when he had fucked him with the pool cue. It was not like Robb had needed it. He’d cum regardless.

Robb’s soft ass jiggled a bit with every thrust. Roose had not expected that to turn him on but it did. He looked down to where his cock disappeared into Robb. Roose grabbed Robb’s waist and held him tight. The angle shifted slightly and he hit Robb’s prostate. Robb screamed around the underwear stuffed in his mouth. Roose continued, picking up his pace as he snapped his hips forward. Robb clawed at the sheets and continued screaming. He writhed beneath Roose and clenched his ass around him.

A loud smack sounded. “Hold still,” Roose said dryly. Robb shook but stayed still. The sting of the slap on his ass still lingered. Roose resumed his previous pace and Robb whined. “Your hole swallows my cock even better than your mouth. You really want it.” As usual it was not a question but Robb moaned and whined enthusiastically. Roose released Robb and pulled out. He crawled onto the end of the bed, sitting on his knees. He raised Robb up slightly and then thrusts back into his gaping hole.

The angle was even better. Robb’s underwear fell out of his mouth and his cries filled the room again. “Mr. Bolton... Can... Ah!” Robb was cut off by a particularly hard thrust. Roose stuffed his underwear back in his mouth.

“Quiet, boy.” He reached under Robb and took hold of his swollen cock. A few strokes and Robb was screaming again. He spent himself all over the sheets beneath him, probably blacking out for a moment.

Robb lay limp beneath Roose as the older man continued pounding him into the bed. It could have taken 5 or 10 or 60 minutes to Robb but eventually, Roose came with a small grunt. He kept fucking Robb as he did so, pushing the white jizz out and around Robb’s hole. Slowing down, he stayed inside Robb until his cock grew soft. Then he pulled away and allowed himself to slip out. Roose looked down at his handiwork. Robb’s ass twitched as his cum oozed out, falling on his balls and the bed.

“Turn around,” he commanded. Robb slowly and shakily got on his knees. He was a little stiff from being in the frog position for so long. When he turned around, his face was level with Roose’s softening cock. “Clean it.”

Robb balked and looked up at Roose. His cock had just been up Robb’s ass and now he wanted him to clean it? “But...” The complaint died on his tongue when he saw the look Roose was giving him. Rob leaned forward and licked a long stripe up Roose’s cock, cleaning some of the cum off. Along with the usual salty taste, it was somewhat... tangy. Robb did not know what to make of that. He kept licking before taking the mostly flaccid cock into his mouth and gently sucking to get everything off. After he pulled off, he licked the rest off Roose’s thighs and pelvis. When he finished, he moved his head back up and saw that Roose was hard again.

Roose held his cock out and rubbed it against Robb’s pouty lips. Robb obediently opened his mouth and Roose pushed into that warm wet heat he’d grown used to. “That’s a good boy.” He held him by the hair and fucked Robb’s face. Robb was very familiar with this treatment and even welcomed it.

The older man spent the next few hours periodically fucking Robb into the bed, filling him with cum each time. It was almost 3 am when Roose told him to get dressed and leave. On his walk back to his apartment, a bit of shame crept over Robb. His ass hurt and his lips were bruised from the brutal face-fucking. There was still cum running out of his hole and soaking his briefs. He felt like a whore.

 _No. A whore at least gets paid_ , he thought deprecatingly. All Robb had to show for it was a sore ass and swollen lips. He brought a hand up to his lips. He had actually sucked Roose’s cock after it had been in his ass. Three times at that. He should feel completely grossed out, but the thought had his tired cock trying to stir back up. He did not think he could cum again this night even if he wanted to.

Whatever he thought about his shameful debauchery now did not matter, though. Robb knew that there would be a next time. There always was and he loved it.


End file.
